


Open Invitation

by d0nquix0te



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Royal Spymaster Thomas, mute corvo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0nquix0te/pseuds/d0nquix0te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: thomas/corvo and “Why did you climb in my window?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nubiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubiv/gifts).



Thomas is as quiet as a mouse, deft feet stepping lightly and moving through shadows like a spectre, but Corvo has always had sharp ears, and unlike guardsmen and overseers alike in Dunwall, he leaves his windows shut and notices when they’ve been opened from the outside. 

Corvo pushes away from his desk, only now realizing how late it has gotten when he looks up and sees Thomas slipping into his chambers with the dark night sky behind him. He still wears his whaler uniform, just without the mask, even though there’s an outfit that comes with his new position as part of Empress Emily’s court. Corvo supposes the Royal Spymaster in a whaler uniform is no worse than the Royal Protector risking someone catching him without gloves on and spying the occult mark on the back of his hand. 

Without the mask, Corvo can see the sheepish expression on Thomas’ face at being caught in the act, unused to being seen before he’s ready to be seen. Corvo gestures over to the door and raises an eyebrow in Thomas’s direction. The sheepish look deepens. 

“It’s late,” Thomas says, still standing right by the window as if he’s considering climbing back out. “It takes very little to start a rumour.”

Corvo raises his hands, and signs, “ _It’s not a rumour if it’s true._ ” He knows what Thomas is getting at though, so he continues on. “ _You’re allowed to meet with me whenever it’s needed, or wanted. The guardsmen don’t need to know the difference._ ”

Sometimes, Thomas forgets that his position in court grants him certain privileges and that his position in Corvo’s life means that Corvo always welcomes him. Just like Corvo, Thomas spent most of his early life taking orders. It’s a difficult routine to break, even from the opposite position.

“I’ll try to remember for next time,” Thomas promises, pushing the window shut and finally moving further into the room. Corvo’s words seem to have put him at ease. They’ve both been good at finding ways to quell each other’s concerns over the last few months of their new working relationship, and then the personal one that developed from it. Bringing the city back to health and prestige has been difficult but Thomas has become one of the most dependable people Corvo has ever known.

Corvo moves to meet him halfway, then nods his head towards the bed. “ _Stay the night?_ ” he asks casually. They’ve never had the opportunity, or perhaps the luxury, of staying together until morning for fear of what someone might say if they’re caught emerging together so early, but Corvo has little desire to watch Thomas climb back out the window in the hours before sunrise. 

It takes no convincing for Thomas to agree, which tells Corvo he feels the same. “Your bed is nicer than mine,” Thomas says, barely managing to keep a straight face. 

Corvo moves his hand up to the back of Thomas’ neck, embedding his fingers in the dark curls of his hair, then leans in to kiss the growing grin on his partner’s lips. “The kissing is nice, too,” Thomas adds when they part. 

Reluctantly pulling away so he can sign a response, Corvo says, “ _The open invitation extends past the door. Stay with me whenever you want._ ”

He predicts correctly that Thomas might need a private moment to process this permission, so he moves away to hang up his jacket and undress. By the time he’s finished and climbing into one side of the bed, Thomas is smiling and shucking off his own coat to place it next to Corvo’s in the wardrobe. 

Thomas slides into the bed beside him and they talk quietly together in the low lamp light until Thomas falls asleep with his head pillowed on Corvo’s chest.


End file.
